Years Ago
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Years ago, I adopted a child. A young and energetic girl, whom I loved dearly. Years ago they told me to get rid of her. That she would slow us down. And it was years ago that I proved them wrong.


**Years Ago:**

* * *

Years ago, I adopted a child. A young and energetic girl, whom I loved dearly. Years ago they told me to get rid of her. That she would slow us down. And it was years ago that I proved them wrong.

_**Flashback Starts:**_

_I walked through the forest, the wind blowing through my hair as I strolled along the path. I stopped when I heard the sound of sobs coming from around me, echoing around the trees. I called out, my voice full of worry. I got no response other than more chocked sobs, and I ran, searching for the source._

_"Hello?" I called, and I heard a faint answer of a young child._

_"H-Hello..?" The voice said dimly in response, and my eyes widened when I saw a young girl, no more than five, sitting down and leaning against the trunk of a tree. Her features were striking, she had abnormally long sandy-blonde hair and bright green eyes._

_"Hello." I cooed, a small smile on my face as I approached her. "I'm Ruby. What's your name?" I asked her, and she backs closer to the tree._

_"I-I-I-I'm Ferne..." She replied, and I sat down in front of her._

**_Flashback Ends_**

I still remember the looks on their faces when I wandered in at eleven o'clock in the evening. And I still remember their faces when Ferne appeared from behind me, hiding behind my legs.

_**Flashback Starts:**_

_I walked into our dorm room, with Ferne moving behind me. When I stepped in, I saw Weiss' eyes widen and she stood upright instantly and marched over to me. I let out a squeak when she reach me, pointing at me angrily._

_"Ruby Rose!" She shouted angrily, poking my chest. "Why in the world are you back so late?" She demanded, and I took a nervous step back, and let out a loose laugh. Behind me, I heard Ferne also give out a small yelp, and Weiss' eyes widened further with surprise. "Ruby Rose. You have only a few seconds to explain who made that noise." Weiss told me calmly, crossing her arms. Behind her, I could see Yang continually looking from a clock to me, whilst Blake just stared at the scene ahead of her._

_"I... Uh... I can..." I stumbled over my words as Weiss stared at me, her eyes piercing me, and looking into my soul. "Uh... Well, you see... Um..." I say, and Weiss sighs as Ferne pokes her head out from behind me._

_"Ruby. Who is that behind you?" Weiss asks me bluntly, and I shrug, pretending not realise. "Ruby. I will ask you again." Weiss said angrily, and I felt myself about to give in to her._

_"OK." I say, and begin to explain the entire situation to my team, who stare at me with eyes wide and their jaws almost hitting the floor._

**_Flashback Ends:_**

I remember how Weiss tried to make me get rid of her. And how Yang tried to convince me it was the right thing to do. I still managed to keep her, with help from Professor Ozpin of course.

_**Flashback Starts:**_

_I walk in to Professor Ozpin's office, listening the mechanical noises the cogs made as they turned. Behind me, Ferne sits in wait, and the door opens. Ozpin sees me, and he smiles as I sit down in front of him._

_"Ah. Miss Rose, and to whom do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked me, and I sighed as I gestured down towards little Ferne nearly hidden behind my cloak. "I see. And where did she come from?" He questioned, and I told him the story of what had happened in the forest. "Well Miss Rose. There is not much I can do in the way of adoption forms, but I _can_ let you keep her here with you for your time at Beacon." He told me, and I thanked him and left the room_

_**Flashback Ends:**_

I remember Weiss saying that Ferne would slow our training down, that I would not be able to both be a huntress-in-training and look after a child. I remember taking her to private practice lessons to teach her about weapons and combat techniques and the Grimm.

_**Flashback Starts:**_

_"OK." I say firmly, pointing at the text book. "That there, is a Grimm. They do _not_ like Humans or Fauni." I tell her, and she nods slowly, her brain soaking in the new information. I then pull out Crescent Rose. "This is what we can use to kill Grimm." I tell her, and she nods again._

**_Flashback Ends:_**

I remember the first anniversary of me finding her in the woods, and reflecting on how much she had changed in a year. I remember her joining her first actual school, and sending her off to go to it. I remember her finishing her first year of school. I remember her entering Signal Academy two years early, using knowledge I had taught her very early on in her life. I remember graduating Beacon Academy and her congratulating me.

_**Flashback Starts:**_

_I stood next to my team-mates, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Our hands are links as we stand side-by-side on the stage with the other graduating teams, such as Jaune's team, Team JNPR. We bow as several gunshots sound, signifying the amount of teams that had graduated that year. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Ferne clapping us from the crowd, her eleven year-old face beaming at us. She ran up to us after we stepped down from the stage, and wrapped me in a tight hug._

_"Congratulations Mum." She whispered into my stomach, and I smiled as she said it and I returned the hug._

_"Thank you Ferne." I replied, smiling at her._

**_Flashback Ends:_**

I remember her graduating from Signal another year early, and then from Beacon another. I remember how we had all stopped various criminal schemes together, my team and her's. I remember her happiness when she found first love, and how she wouldn't stop talking about it. I remember our sadness when we laid Yang and I's father to rest forever, tears spilling from her eyes over someone she had barely known. But most of all, I remember her sacrifice. I remember how she sacrificed herself for the ones she held dear.

* * *

I heard the growls of Grimm sounding through my home, and anger washed through me. Brushing my hair from obstructing my vision, I pulled out my weapon, and headed down the hallway.

"Mama! Mama!" I heard the wails of my child, Sierra. I dashed up the stairs, following the wails of Sierra. I slam into her room, and see her clambered onto her top bunk, wrapped up in her duvet. "Mama, I'm scared." She whispered, and I pull her down and hug her.

"Don't worry about it darling. Mama's going to sort it out, OK." I told her, and she nodded. "Now, your Papa's waiting for us with your brother outside, we don't want to keep them waiting." I said, and we ran down the stairs. I ran through the door, knocking it off of it's hinges, and see my family waiting for us.

"Ferne! Come on!" I heard my husband call to me, and I pick Sierra up, and dashed towards them. When I reached them, I place Sierra next to her brother, and whisper into my husband's ear.

"Keep them safe." I tell him, and I ran back towards the Grimm, my weapon raised.

"Mama!" I heard my children scream as I ran from them, charging at the invading creatures. I kill Grimm after Grimm after Grimm, slowly heading inside my home, fighting the smaller and swifter enemies. I felt my legs give way, and I toppled to the ground, unable to move. I look into a mirror and see my bright green eyes slowly becoming dimmer, and I smile knowing that I had saved them.

* * *

Years ago, I adopted a child. And it was years ago she sacrificed herself for her children. And I wish I could have done the same for her.

* * *

**And finished. I hope you enjoyed this story. Remember to review with your thoughts on this oneshot. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


End file.
